


【鬼昀/甜奶】血腥爱情故事

by qwendG



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwendG/pseuds/qwendG
Summary: 一点点dirty talk 比较柴好像没了
Kudos: 9





	【鬼昀/甜奶】血腥爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于搞了，求评论

在贾刘眼里，今日的世界有些魔幻。

早上他出门上班前，老板兼青梅竹马的性幻想对象打电话给他说自己今天身体不舒服不来上班，让他把公司的重要文件发邮箱过来。贾刘品着贾昀沙哑的嗓音只能应下，在心里默默地想鬼身上好像也没有什么部件能让贾昀这把宝贵的嗓子被过度使用啊，别是贾昀昨天自己偷着找了个男人解馋。

这个念头只是闪了一下就引起了他的极度不适，他都因为贾昀跟鬼走进婚礼殿堂选择放手了，可如果贾昀现在还是对别的男人来者不拒，那为什么不能是自己呢？

当然事实证明贾刘还是想岔了，事情的真相远比他想象的要魔幻。可见为了自己青梅竹马的哥哥守身如玉的贾刘虽然内心的污秽也有过于公共厕所，但终究还是比不上三两下就把贾昀勾到手的甄鬼的手段。

贾刘并没有很多时间想这些有的没的，他到公司整理文件还没理出个一二三，被他怀疑昨天叫哑了嗓子的总裁又来了电话。这次比上次还要带劲一点，贾昀的声音还是带着被过度使用的沙哑，同时还隐隐有一点哽咽，贾刘几乎没听几句就有了反应。

“你现在能来接我吗？”

“我在公司，你等我一会。”

“嗯，我想在你家住一段时间，你方便吗？”

贾刘克制住狂喜，尽量用冷静的语调表明了自己并不介意且希望贾昀常住的心愿，挂了电话整个人的呼吸都有点不稳。他垂下头看了看自己已经被顶起轮廓的西装裤，思考了一下是委屈它还是委屈贾昀。

最后当然是委屈了他可怜的器官，贾刘的理由冠冕堂皇，贾昀在他家住一段时间，他怎么也会得手的，到时候有不委屈这玩意的时候。

贾昀来给他开门的时候步伐有点不稳，整个人走的颤颤巍巍，一副昨天被玩坏了的样子。嘴角破了一块，像是咬的，露出来的皮肤从脖子手腕再到脚踝都有青紫的痕迹，贾刘不禁恶劣的想他昨天是不是被那个不知名的男人玩弄的双眼翻白哭着边喊停边往前爬却又被男人捏着脚踝拽回来。

——贾昀骨架生的小，明明两人身高相仿，他的脚踝看上去却比贾刘略细一圈，在一般人看来也并不会显得女气，但在有心人看来这就是一对非常适合被男人握住把玩的脚踝。

强行把自己对贾昀的满脑子性幻想甩出脑袋，贾刘感觉到自己的兄弟又蠢蠢欲动，感谢寒冷的天气，他把大衣裹紧，准备帮贾昀收拾行李。

贾昀的家他也算是常来，仗着自己跟贾昀从小一起长大他分毫不见外，一边笑着调侃他会不会在贾昀的walk in衣柜里迷路一边径直要去推开卧室门。

贾昀整个人瞬间绷紧了，赶紧上前拽住了他，贾刘怔住，随即明白过来怕是卧室里面有这个人昨晚被过度使用的证据，贾昀不想他看到，于是便收回手，靠在门边墙上似笑非笑地看着贾昀。

贾昀耳尖红透，结结巴巴地说里面乱别进了。

贾刘心里憋笑，面上好似毫无所觉地开玩笑，“有必要吗，各自多大多小八百年以前就清楚了吧，有什么好害羞的。”

在他心里预设的反应里，贾昀肯定会笑着锤他一拳让他滚，没想到贾昀竟然咬了咬嘴唇，没做任何的反驳，就说我们直接走吧。

“直接走？”贾刘有点诧异，“你东西不拿吗？”

贾昀摇摇头，下了很大决心一样“直接走吧，先穿你的，一会她就回来了。”

贾刘没听懂，甄鬼回来跟贾昀要走有什么关系，他诧异的表情让贾昀的表情更难看了一点，贾昀说：“别问了，先走，到时候跟你说。”

贾刘不明所以，但还是起身跟贾昀往外走，到玄关处贾昀突然咬着嘴闷哼一声，整个人细微地打着颤，腿明显软了一下。

贾刘习惯性地揽住贾昀的腰，敏锐的发现贾昀的状态不太对，贾昀的脸上和脖子上都蒙着细汗，脸上略带潮红，跟他的性幻想也相差无几。

虽然贾刘的性幻想歪打正着，但贾刘的大脑坚决不承认这种可能性，他还是以为贾昀发烧了，赶紧关切地询问了一番。

“唔......不是，没有，就是......你等我一下。”贾昀猛地挣脱他搂在腰上的手臂，整个人变成了行走的欲盖弥彰。

“啊？”贾刘不知道是今天第几次这样露出惊讶的表情看着他了。

贾昀短暂地和他对视了一下，随后目光躲闪了好一会又憋出一句算了，越过贾刘直奔外面的车。

贾刘一头雾水地跟上去，他有满脑子下流的想法可以解释这件事，但是他还是坚持认为那都是自己肮脏的幻想，现实里他的好友风流也是风流的有分寸，像后面塞着东西见朋友这种事过于像是他梦中无数个故事中的一个，征服欲的满足感丰富了这个故事的细节，也让他耻于把这个故事想好后再捞出来看看。

贾刘开着车在路上飞奔，脑子里在自己和自己过不去，一方面他觉得这个反应怎么着都得是他的幻想成了真，另一方面他又觉得只是自己过分下流什么都往歪处想，这个他从小一起长大的暗恋对象在他的脑子里已经无丝分裂成了两个人，一个在白天负责跟他插科打诨发工资，偶尔进行一下直男间半真不假的调戏；另一个在晚上他梦里的每个角落出现，姿态极度不堪又极度诱惑，是从他心里欲望的海浪中生出的阿芙洛狄忒。

平心而论，他觉得自己白天的朋友和晚上的性幻想除了脸没有丝毫联系，他甚至怀疑自己的喜欢仅仅源于那张脸，而那些属于深夜的幻想长这个样只是因为这张脸刚好对他胃口，和这张脸本身的主人有多好无关。

他正想到这里，车子颠簸了一下，后面坐着的人发出一声含混的呜咽，像是咬着袖子，黏黏糊糊的。

他妈的，贾刘崩溃地想，是老子疯了还是世界疯了。

贾刘推开浴室的门的时候，看见的就是贾昀跪在浴缸里，大腿打开足尖并拢，一只手扶着浴缸边沿，两根手指艰难地没入臀缝，极力往深处抠挖，好像是想要把什么东西给弄出来。

浴室里水汽蒸腾，哗哗的水流加上脑子炸开的快感让贾昀没听清没开的声音，他还是自顾自地背对着贾刘，以别扭的姿势努力摇晃屁股把手指往里送。他努力了很久都没什么成果，跳蛋在很深的地方，他摸索半天，手指勉强夹住往外拉扯一点，却不小心触碰到了前列腺，在别人家的浴室里做这种事本就太刺激了一些，羞耻让刺激成倍叠加，他的大腿因为跪的太久不住地打颤，一下子跌坐在浴缸里，跳蛋又噗嗤一声被塞到了后穴深处。

这一下的刺激有点太过了，贾昀歪坐在浴缸里，浑身都在颤抖。贾刘看不见他的正面，他猜想这会贾昀的脸上肯定被各种液体糊的一塌糊涂，那对他小时候就很喜欢的奶子应该会随着身体微微摇晃，奶尖说不定已经挺起来了，贾昀肯定腾不出手来捏它。

贾刘已经因为自己的幻想几乎马上就要射出来，他现在懒得去想自己眼前的是阿芙洛狄忒还是阿克琉斯，男人一生总要有那么一会被下半身支配，这会的贾刘脑子里一片混沌，只有连绵的水声和贾昀细小的呜咽声十分清晰。

他懒得再想，粗暴地扯掉自己身上碍事的外裤，跨进浴缸揽住贾昀。

贾昀听见声音了，房子里只有两个人，是谁不用考虑，他现在有点自暴自弃，想着反正来的时候在车里面咬着袖子呻吟射的一塌糊涂肯定也被听见看见了，自己左右也没什么脸可要，爱咋咋滴吧。

贾刘的手摸上他胸前的时候，他转过身去，隔着内裤舔吻鼓起的一大包，满意地听到贾刘倒吸了一口凉气，随机拉下内裤，含住了贾刘已经硬的发疼的阴茎。

婚前混迹情场的花花公子技术很是了得，贾刘之前只是跟着瞎混的时候听他的前一二三四号男女朋友暧昧不明地提到过。贾昀一直信奉兔子不吃窝边草的原则，什么暧昧招数都没有往贾刘的身上使过，今日甫一体验，明白了为什么贾昀之前无缝衔接一个人不留两夜的名声在外还会有那么多狂蜂浪蝶想来尝尝，快感从阴茎开始流过脊柱，令他头皮发麻，忍不住抓住贾昀的头发在他嘴里浅浅地抽插起来。

贾昀的正脸这下真的被他完完整整的看到了，贾昀之前自己玩自己的时候果然哭出来了，他的眼睛和嘴巴一样擅长流水，完全吞下男人的阴茎对于贾昀的嘴来说有些过于困难了，龟头已经在他的颊侧顶出了清晰的痕迹，但是还有一截露在外面，他艰难地吞吐着，用自己的唇舌卖力地讨好这根东西。

虽然现在贾刘的脑子有点不在线，但大多数东西男人都是水道渠成的。贾刘拍拍他的双颊，示意他把自己的阴茎吐出来，几乎在抽出来的同时浓稠的精液就射了贾昀满脸。

多而浓稠的精液甚至糊住了贾昀的眼睫毛，他伸出舌头舔舔嘴边粘上的，被男人的腥膻味包围的感觉让他一时有点不知所措，婚后以来他好久没有口交被人射一脸过了，虽然嘴里也常常含着东西，但也都是甄鬼塞进去的道具，没有东西射给他。

这会贾刘才有空去注意贾昀身上的一身骇人的青紫痕迹，青青红红的指印就不提了，怎么还有鞭痕？以他朴实的人生观里这方面匮乏的知识来看，SM专用鞭都是扁平鞭稍的散鞭，断然留不下这种痕迹，贾昀婚内这是都招惹了些什么人？

他心里窝火，动作也就粗暴了点，三两下把花洒关了将人裹了浴巾抱到床上，期间动作扯到贾昀身体里的东西让他发出一声呻吟。

贾刘心里火更大了，“这是谁给你塞的什么东西？你就喜欢这样是吗？平时在公司里开会的时候是不是屁股里也夹着东西呢？”

贾昀被他这一连串口不择言的质问搞蒙了，刚才放下的羞耻心又回到了他的身体，从耳根开始全身泛上粉红色，只能磕磕绊绊地是我不是我没有。

“你没有？我看你挺喜欢的啊，刚才来的时候在车上是不是咬着袖口射了一裤子。”贾刘伏在耳边问他。

感觉到贾刘的手指在自己股缝间浅浅地戳刺，另一只手揉捏自己的奶子，贾昀庆幸自己现在是跪趴着的不用看到贾刘的脸，否则他怀疑羞耻带来的兴奋会直接让自己射出来。

贾刘还不放过他，把手指抽出来放到他面前，要他看自己后面流出来的液体。

“水这么多啊，座椅的皮子被你屁股里流出来的水泡坏了怎么办？”

贾昀忍无可忍，甄鬼在床上也颇为喜欢说话羞辱他，不得不承认效果拔群，他现在听见dirty talk已经会条件反射地兴奋，之前在浴室里因为自己拿跳蛋的刺激一直硬着的的性器淅淅沥沥地吐着清液，在腿间杵着却得不到照顾。

“嗯....你他妈快点，把里面的东西拿出来，你进来。”

贾刘在后面好像极轻地笑了一声，贾昀还没来得及辨别这是什么含义，就猛的被贾刘的阴茎填满。

贾刘本人对待贾昀嘴硬心软，阴茎却毫不含糊地破开穴口的软肉直插进最深处，被过度使用的后穴穴口已经肿起了一圈，里面的软肉对待男人的阴茎还是颇为谄媚，层层叠叠地绞缠让贾刘的头皮一阵阵发麻。已经被肏熟的肉穴含着一汪水不住地吸吮他的阴茎，随着抽插翻起白沫，响起咕叽咕叽的水声。

胯骨与臀肉撞击发出脆响，龟头顶着跳蛋到了甬道的深处，被捅穿的恐惧伴随过量的快感冲击着贾昀的大脑，他随着抽插地频率颠簸，无力地塌下了腰，几乎要跪不住。

贾刘注意到了他可怜的膝盖，捞着他的腰把他翻了个面，滚烫的阴茎在被肏的烂熟的穴道内碾过一圈，贾昀几乎瞬间就尖叫着射了出来。

身下人腿上骇人的痕迹让贾刘清醒了一点，开始后悔自己干的有点过了，他放慢速度，看着贾昀再次被眼泪鼻涕糊的乱七八糟的脸，心里莫名满足。他凑过去舔吻掉他脸上的泪水，慢声细语地哄他说这个在他身上盖了这么多印子的人是谁。

贾昀抽抽噎噎地说了甄鬼的名字。

贾刘惊呆了，所有的不解在此刻连成了一线，但他也清楚这时候不适合说这件事，他安抚地亲亲贾昀的嘴角说没事了没事了，又将唇舌转移到贾昀那对饱满的奶子上想转移他的注意力。

上过贾昀床的男人们都格外喜欢在做的时候揉他奶子，他胸前也确实敏感，如今一边被唇舌白般挑逗，另一边的空虚就格外难挨，忍不住挺着胸把另外一边地奶尖往他手里送，求着他揉一揉捏一捏。

贾刘最后还是抽出来射在了他腿上，这时贾昀已经昏昏沉沉，连着几天被折腾到半夜他着实有点受不住，贾刘千辛万苦给他把跳蛋取出来的过程中他也只是皱着眉哼唧了几声，随后昏睡过去。

第二天醒来的时候已经快到中午，贾昀睁开眼就看见贾刘正在一边托着腮看他，两人对视几秒，贾昀耳根发烫，深知自己做了亏心事的贾刘更是偏过头不知道说什么。

贾昀拖着酸软的腰凑过去吻了吻他的唇角，说了这天的第一句话。

“我决定和她离婚。”


End file.
